As increasing demands are made of the optical power of semiconductor devices such as light-emitting diodes, so too are increasing demands made of the dissipation of the resulting heat loss. In addition, the semiconductor devices should be mountable as economically as possible using standard methods such as, for example, reflow soldering. Furthermore, designs are often required in which the radiation is emitted into as small as possible a solid angle.